Mission Paw: In Love with the enemy
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Chase had been on Vacation from the Paw Patrol for a while. He met this cute pup named Sweetie. He was going under a false name called Bane or so he wanted everyone to believe. Sweetie found out who he really was and was okay with it understanding why he was going under a fictitious name or so she thought. He and Sweetie had met up a lot in his hotel room. And went on lots of dates


**Chase had been on Vacation from the Paw Patrol for a while. He met this cute pup named Sweetie. He was going under a false name called Bane or so he wanted everyone to believe. Sweetie found out who he really was and was okay with it understanding why he was going under a fictitious name or so she thought. He and Sweetie had met up a lot in his hotel room. And went on lots of dates. They became really close. One day Chase had to leave his crush. Though both admitted that they never told their owners what they were pup to. An AU of Mission Paw Quest for the crown**

* * *

Chase's POV

~flashback~

"Goodbye, Sugarpup, I love you." I Said. "Goodbye, Handsome." Said Sweetie.  
"Attention, Last call, All heading to Adventure bay, please enter west boarding gate 10." Said the Airport announcer.|  
I got onto the plane. Soon I was back at adventure bay.

~end of flashback~

I was excited to return to Barkingburg. The Princess wanted me to guard her crown. Who knows I might get to see Sweetie Again. "Ready Chase?" asked Ryder. "Yep, ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I then jumped out of the Air Patroler entering the Castle. As soon as I entered through the glider entrance, I saw just the pup I thought I might see. I tried to land but was going to fast and crashed into a suit of armour. As i was getting up, I saw the princess and the earl coming here.

I quickly changed into my spy tux before sliding over to the pup i believe is Sweetie. "Good evening, princess and Earl?" I said. "Please call me Victoria, and yes this, my grandfather, who is the earl." Said Princess Victoria. "The names' Daniel." Said the Earl. "Oh your, quite cute." Said Victoria. I felt a little upset that the Princess wasn't going to inform me if this pup was indeed my crush sweetie or a different pup who looks like her. The white pup started to get upset for not being in the introduction.

"Yes, this is Sweetie my royal pooch." "Hi, Sweetie." I said. "I am so thrilled that the royal crown will be guarded my very favourite, paw patrol pup!" Said Victoria. "Me, really? Aw, thanks, your princessness." I Said excitedly while hiding that I was upset that the princess seemed to like me more than her own pup. "Since it's our bedtime, and you're here now. I'll activate the royal alarm system," Said Earl Daniel who i assumed was king of Barkingburg before his son or daughter took the throne. "These lasers detect anyone who tries to get near the precious royal crown." "and I'll stop them before they got that close." I Said. "I do say." Said the earl. "Amazing," Said Princess Victoria. "goodnight Chase!" "Sleep, tight princess. And don't worry I won't" I Said. "Goodnight Chase." Said Sweetie. "Goodnight Sweetie." I Said.

* * *

Once Everone was gone, I glanced at the crown feeling the temptation to go back and rejoin my old group since i was originally from Barkingburg, and was a member of a criminal pup organization known as the Shades of Barkingburg. Suddenly I felt something buzzing in my Puppack. Ii decided to Answer it knowing it was my old S.O.B. Puptag. "Ruff, Swap Puptags" I whispered. Suddenly two claws came out of the sides of my Puppack.

One claw arm removed my bowtie, while the other replaced it with a black Puptag, with technology/hacker symbol on it. "Codec Alpha? are you there?" Said a voice. "Yes, I am, Serif." I said "Are you done with your life in the paw patrol and your retirement from our origination. What happened to them isn't our fault. they got in the way of the bullet trying to block it when to tried to keep them contained and in safety." Said Serif. "CC? Is that you?" Said a high-pitched Voice.

"Good to hear from you too, Essio." I Said. "Well? What is your Answer?" Asked Serif. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm currently Guarding the key to controlling Barkingburg. Oh, and be sure to bring my old gear" I Said finally making my decision. "See, you soon CC" Said Essio. "Ruff, replace Puptag with bowtie." I whispered. As i waited I heard someone whispering. I turned around to a toy mouse and two kittens coming towards me, I squinted and saw Sweetie, Standing in the shadows.

"Hey, there's a mouse running out the door of the castle!" I said causing the royal kitties to make a turn and leave the castle trying to find the mouse that wasn't there. suddenly a black and red roaster with transport in the back arrived in front of me. Two Black Shepherds walked out the back of my old roaster with my Shades of Barkingburg Technology pup, mission paw suit. I put the outfit on along with the Puppack and Puptag.

* * *

"Ruff Nano-barrier" I whispered. suddenly a swarm of nanobots surrounded the lasers protecting the crown before forming a solid nano-tech wall. I then got in my roaster along with the two black shephereds before driving off to base. after an hour of driving, we arrived at the base located under big Benji. I decided to part the roaster and walked over to the medical bay. "I'm ready for the serum to turn me back to my original breed." I said.

"Very well Codec Bane Alpha." Said the Scientist. "I warned you that by changing your breed could give an allergy to kittens. The antidote should reverse all the effects." "Codec Bane Alpha? That's a handsome name, and here i thought you were using a fake one during our time getting to know each other last month. I mean my owner the princess believes your name was Chase. Wait, Julia? Cousin? Is that you?" Said a female white West Highland Terrier in a black and purple jumpsuit and a frog chew toy minion.

"Sweetie? Codec? Last month? So Codec is that Bane pup I've been receiving emails about since the end of the first two weeks of last month. Oh, he's so cute... today i found out he's single... ok so last night I heard a pup tag go off and bane talking to someone called Ryder calling him chase. Bane told him he's in Italy... he's leaving tomorrow what am i going to do?... I miss Chase... oh and of course my favourite one which was sent around noon today: Tonight I'm going to steal the crown so i can become queen. I wonder if he would join me and become both my mate and King of Barkingburg." Said Julia. Sweetie's face was flushed in embracement.

"Julia, I thought you said all that would remain between us." Said Sweetie. "Sweetie Jinx, I'm your cousin, and since I'm your only family member left, it's my job to embarrass you in front of your crush. Not to mention i made you that mission paw suit, your remote control collar, busby, and that roadster under the castle." Said Julia. "I'm I missing something here or did i hear everything correct?" I Said. "Oh, you're not missing anything. everything you heard was on spot. Speaking of on Spot." Said Julia as she injected me with the antidote. I watched as i became a Gerberian Shepsky.

* * *

**read and review**


End file.
